


It's Better With Kids

by InkTail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coloring Page, Dad!Cor, Discord: FFXV Book Club, Fanart, Gen, christmas coded fantasy holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/InkTail
Summary: Kids make every holiday more fun.Dad!Cor Art-gift for the FFXV BookClub holiday exchange
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	It's Better With Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy_Orc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Orc/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a fun, safe and happy, uneventful holiday season!
> 
> Feel free to color and share, just dont remove my signature please. (and of course show meeee x3)  
> [Superglue image back to it's big size](https://64.media.tumblr.com/bfa8f5d1a9fa3266f6ce376eef332888/49b9d60b54d456f1-a7/s2048x3072/5a6d1b7df7f7461d2b1b64ff13cb674fd558da00.jpg)


End file.
